


When Different Tunes fall into Rhythm

by HistoriaWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheerleader Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, F/M, Guitarist Eren Yeager, Heiress Historia Reiss, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Health Issues, Politics, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Time Skips, veterans are back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaWrites/pseuds/HistoriaWrites
Summary: They were oppositesShe prefers the quiet tune of a lullaby. He prefers the loud, varying frequencies and bass-boosted chordsShe has her tea escapades and He has his pub hopping.But with whatever laws that govern attraction, they were bound to oppose, too, together.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

“She’s here again”, Falco whispers directing Eren to the blonde girl who just walked in. Her cheeks red indicative of her body’s response to the flurry of snow outside. She looked like she trekked her way through all that snow, shaking her burret, dusting her white trench coat which lifted a little showing off a light pink cotton wool dress underneath and finally her brown leather boots. All in all, it was an ensemble that screamed “Uptown girl finds her way through a ragtag music shop”. Despite this shops’ so-called ragtag look, it was surprisingly visited regularly by all ages, not losing a wink of customers daily whatever the weather. Though Eren gives this credit to its location at the heart of Mitras City’s old business district.

“Welcome to the Grice Music shop and Atelier!”, Falco cheerily recites perfectly, a known service protocol deeply ingrained by his uncle, the owner of said music shop. Despite it being a protocol, Eren notices that his 15 year old junior high co-worker seems to not mind following it, the smiling and being all friendly, he means. Guess that’s why Eren prefers the solitude of a shelf organizer and small property custodian in the music shop rather than guitar sales specialist (despite his exceeding qualifications in that area) as he doesn’t need to force himself to talk to customers and be all cheery. But for Falco, Eren knows he is that genuine in his greetings.

Eren sat in a stool by the records section, a small corner directly across the main door where the girl currently stood. He was reorganizing the records after countless undecided customers have come by it, whether looking for something specific or just randomly grazing through genres determined to find something worth listening to.

Eren met her gaze but just like every encounter, she’s the first to break it and heads to the stringed-instrument section and specifically, the guitars. 

The girl, who could not have been taller than 5’2 feet was carefully growing through each model of acoustic guitars, like she always does; 7:30 pm Friday right before closing. Here for the 13th time. For the 13th day.

“You’re staring”, she finally speaks, though not turning her head nor her gaze which was set on an orange wood polished acoustic guitar.

Eren clears his throat. “That guitar’s a good choice, 1968 Gibson Hummingbird. Made of Mahogany making it lightweight but it could hold it’s acoustics. Long ornate pickguards, deep set neck, adjustable bridge saddle, and double parallelogram inlays. Though all I can say it packs a punch on your wallet as that one’s an original vintage model. The sets behind it are the same models but at lesser values since they’re recently made. Passes for the same tune too if you’re looking after the acoustics.”

With that, she finally meets his gaze for longer this time. “I see, so that’s what it is”

Falco, watching the exchange, was about to ask further if she needs any help with finding her preferred instrument. He was prepared to apologize as well as the shop’s guitar sales specialist has already asked for an early leave. But Eren beats him to it.

“Do you need any help? Guitars are my specialty. Well, kind off. But if you’re looking your way through these instruments, I’d gladly lend a hand”. Damn. He thinks, that’s the longest string of words he has produced with a customer since employment.

Blue eyes holds green for long time but with no response. Her eyes surprisingly devoid of emotion Eren notices. 

“Sorry, I merely observed you’ve been visiting the shop frequently and only going through the same section. I deduced you might be finding trouble with the kind of the guitar that suits you. Or for a friend, a gift perhaps?” Eren says resisting the urge to wipe a figurative sweat drop.

“Yes, for a gift. Just had to make sure it is what she wants”. The girl finally replies.

Eren gets up, moves through the Dreadnought variants section.“Well, around this corner, we have -” 

“Oh no need, I think I found what I was looking for. I think it was what my friend had mentioned. Thank you very much for the confirmation”, she says lightly cutting him off.

Falco swoops in, saving Eren. “Oh i can help take it from here”, He says smiling up at his 19 year old friend before turning to the lady. “Gibson Hummingbird? Perfect choice uhm Miss”

And he doesn’t listen to anything past that, only hearing few words like case, purchase and receipt. From there, Eren returns to his work filing the vinyl records back into their respective shelves. Falco does much of the work showing off the case and the accessories that comes with the guitar to the blonde girl. She passively nods to all of Falco’s “sales talk”, limply checking the integrity of the materials as suggested by the younger boy. Well protocol is protocol as with other businesses, agreement from both parties that said equipments are functional and anything otherwise is now the customer’s fault once they step foot out of the music shop.

“That’s set and the overall purchase would be $3500, miss. I take it the purchase will be by card?” Falco says. The girl merely nods with the hint retraction of her lips to form what looks like a small smile despite the lack of emotion in her eyes. She hands over a black card which Falco receives with both hands. Before swiping the card, Falco turns to Eren but the older male knows what to do already. Right, packaging help. Eren thinks as he lift himself from the stool and proceeds to the small table next to the cashier where the guitar and all the stuff that comes free with it are placed. There, he began placing the guitar inside case zipping it up, placing the complementary capo, picks and strings in a bag and placing them in the case pocket.

While he does his job, Falco proceeds to make the purchase, handing over the card terminal to the girl for the necessary credentials. Not much were exchanged between the three and by then Falco returns her card. “All done! Thank you for visiting the Grice music shop. I think Eren has your guitar”, Falco says.

“Thank you” the girl says as she meets the outstretched hands holding the guitar case strap. And that’s all she says.

“The capo, uhm everything else inside the main pocket”, Eren says as she turns to leave.

“Have a nice night, miss” Falco says but like Eren, he no longer received a response from the girl who leaves with the chime of the front door.

Falco thinks it’s the merely chilly air that entered along with the silence that followed that made him shiver. He swore he saw Eren’s gaze linger at the door for a millisecond. Yet he wasn’t given the time to ponder on it as Eren quickly returns to his station to finish what was left of his task. And soon after it was closing time. 

Locking up the shop and adjusting their bags to make the small trek but to the town square, Falco looks up at Eren and asks what he thought of their last customer. “I’m not one to sneak glances at cards but I could have sworn the name there was -

“Reiss?” Eren absentmindedly says. Now that ignited Falco’s curiosity, that exchange a while ago at the shop felt unusual.

“Yeah, she looked familiar, too. I know there are people that come to the shop everyday but.. Uh nevermind. And from what you’ve said, I guess you know her?, the younger male carefully adjusting his tone so as not to sound so teasing.

Eren shoves his hands inside his hoodie pocket as he nudges his head to a nearby tarp near the entrance of the town grandstand. “Look at that sign, Governor Reiss, the name’s everywhere Falco”

Governor Reiss. Hmm. Falco thinks. Politicians may well be celebrities at this point. Media scrutiny on his personal life isn’t something he’s interested in but wouldn’t be impossible to hear about. How many children does the man have anyway? Looking at the pictured man, dark hair, soft resting upper lids and blue eyes. It definitely bore resemblance to the girl at the shop slash the blonde hair. 

“Must be his daughter, amiright?” Falco muses. Eren merely replies with a shrug. The 15 year old could not help but stare a little at his older friend as he looks straight ahead with a bored expression on his face like he always has. A stark contrast to his demeanor when he interacted with the girl. Falco wasn’t one to pry on other people’s personal lives even with his closest friends. But he could not help but think about the two. If this marks a dead end for that kind of conversation then he wouldn’t push for it. He dismisses it at the mere fact the girl must be the governor’s daughter, definitely a face someone will recognize.

Amidst his blank expression, Eren’s thoughts were haywire on the thought of that blonde girl from earlier. 13 days she visited the shop. Alas, it was this one day where he finally heard her voice, a confirmation. He could not deny that his attitude awhile ago was unusual. Those sapphire-like eyes, pouty lips, bored upper lids and unbinded mid-length blonde hair with a strip of hair resting in between her eyebrows. Oh, if Falco only knew, because in Eren’s mind, he knows. It was her. Historia Reiss.

Simultaneously, in a black car parked by Orvud Avenue sits the very same girl from the thoughts of the young man, she too, is thinking of. Historia, twirls the strap of the guitar case. The same edge his hands held a while ago. Green eyes, slight furrow of his eyebrows, black hoodie and dark jeans. His long grown hair tied into a bun. She thinks, the glint in her eyes remembering how much he could have changed. But it was still him. Eren Yeager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Multi-chaptered novel and here we have a sort of preview of the story. Updates may be slow but not too slow I hope. This is also my first novel and featuring Historia and Eren. They need more love huhu. And don't worry there's more to come, I envisioned a rather heavy one though hence the angst, fluff and oho the smut.


	2. The First Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beat signifies a pulse. The first beat in a long time. Eren and Historia meet.

“Will you write to me, Eren?” whispered a familiar tiny voice, sniffling. 10-year old Eren sat at the foyer of a secluded farmhouse overlooking a lake. Beside him sat the owner of said tiny voice, wrapped in an oversized cardigan mindfully twiddling her thumbs as if what she said was the most scandalous idea ever.

“Of course I will! Until you get back, we could even write about small things like .. uh.. Uhm” Eren turns his head, scanning the field for whatever object deems worthy of conversation.

“Cheese??” Genius. Eren. Genius. You just had to settle for that cow.

The little girl snorts and a fit of giggles leave her, rendering Eren a blushing mess scratching his head. He just managed to make his little friend smile for a little while, forgetting her sniffling figure just moments ago. A reminder of their future parting.

“Don’t worry Historia, we’ll see each other again. Maybe when you’re bigger, you can go with me past that fence and play. You’ll meet my friends too!, Eren says trying to cheer up the glassy-eyed girl.

“I just wish I could do so now”, Historia turns to Eren. “Thank you for being my friend, Eren”, she says smiling.

As he opens his mouth to respond, a stern feminine voice cuts him off, seemingly demanding the end of their meeting. 

“Historia!” right behind the two stood a dark-haired, blue-eyed young woman bearing resemblance to Eren’s little friend.

“Miss F-Frieda, I was-”

“Hello there, Eren. I’m sorry to cut this.. Play time short. But my sister has some important things to attend to.” Eren hears the emphasis on “important”. Though respectfully wanting to be with Historia, Eren can merely nod and smile nervously at his friend's older sister, Frieda Reiss.

“I’ll see you later, Eren” Historia meekly says as she stood up dusting herself, only offering a small wave to her only friend. Eren responds with a mini salute to cheer her up, also offering a goodbye to her sister as he dashes for the front fence taking the cobblewood pathways back to the main town street and over to his home.

The little blonde girl could only respond with a meek smile as she took her sister’s hand back to the secluded cabin by lake house and sunflower fields. Restricted and alone, Historia can only look up at the now sunlight-absent sky hoping to see those rolling field-like eyes of her only friend, Eren. And said boy can only helplessly lay in his own, silently whispering a prayer for Historia’s taste of freedom. Children their age should be out playing, making friends and not bothering with the bruises they incur from playing too much. Another weekend evening, Eren increases his resolve to make his little friend happier, perhaps he’ll bring Armin and Mikasa to meet her. He’ll see her again tomorrow, he swore.

But he never did.

~~~~~~~~~

The sound of an alarm resounds throughout a closed-curtained dimly lit room and drills its sound into the ears of a snoring young man. The sharp pitched ringing seems to fall on dead ears as it seemed to wake up another whom the alarm wasn’t intended for. Adjacent to the room lay a red-haired man, Floch Forster, who sits up with an exasperated grunt, throwing his covers and marching out of the room to silence the irritating sound. Or specifically, wake the human responsible for actually silencing the irritating sound.

“Eren, man, what the hell! At Least adjust the volume of that thing!” Floch says as he loudly knocks on said man’s door. “And if you aren’t exactly aware of an alarm clock’s purpose, you’re supposed to wake up and stop the damn thing” He continued.

“And pretty sure you’re late too!” Eren hears as he suddenly props his elbows up. In his abruptly awakened state, he misses the dismiss button twice before resorting to slamming the buttons with his palm. Damn. 7:36 am, slept past half an hour of his supposed waking hours. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand as he stood, skimming through the messages he received. 2 from Mikasa Ackerman and 1 from Armin Arlert, his childhood friends, asking him where the hell he is and that he’s missed their traditional morning munch which he recalls was at some new teahouse his friends wanted to try. He, of course, accepted despite his dislike of the drink. Thank the gods for smartphones and their pop-up notifications, he sees a message from Zeke, his brother and as always, his mom, both probably to check on him or wish him luck on starting a new term. He made a mental note to reply back to both as soon as he is no longer in a hurry. 

The brunette quickly rummages through his dresser, putting on a fresh pair of underpants, his regular dark levis, a green shirt and his freshly washed dark hoodie. He then quickly makes his way out of the room and into a shared bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself look less dead by at least washing his face up. At Least try to be hygienic as possible now that time no longer favors a quick shower.

7:42. Right, 18 minutes till D-day. He thinks. Cursing that of all the days his body clock chooses to torture him, it had to be at the first day and first period of winter semester. Speaking of winter, Eren quickly makes a beeline for his closet and doubles his hoodie with a coat, grabs a pair of thick socks and gloves before putting on his shoes and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Breakfast will have to wait. First course meetings are usually allotted for orientations and syllabus readings rather than lectures, Eren thinks making his way out and begins his 5-minute walk from the apartment to the university.

The University of Eldia sits at the heart of Sina City, the busiest city of the most powerful state in the country where the university gets its name. That being said, the university is the premier higher studies institution in the country, ranked 3rd in the QS World University Ranking. Who would have thought that small town Shiganshina’s own hothead would have made it? Given the extremely competitive admissions, one thing Eren takes pride in is his undying drive to reach his goals. He wasn’t that dumb, Eren muses. Reckless? Definitely.

Forgetting to review his room assignments, hell, even the course subject he’s about to attend, Eren sends a text message asking for the floor details to the private message group he shares with Mikasa and Armin, only remembering that they managed to snag a slot together at a general education course. A course taken by freshmen and sophomores regardless of their majors. And that’s all he needs to know, being in his 2nd year of college, he was pretty knowledgeable of the university grounds both known and otherwise.

Humanities building 504. Professor’s not yet here. - Mikasa

But not for long, better hurry and we saved you a seat :) - Armin

K - Eren

“504, 504, 504..” chants Eren as he recognizes the hall leading to said room. Reaching for the doorknob, he peeks at the auditorium-like room and mentally rejoicing that there stood no professor at the podium nor the table. He immediately sees arms waving at him as entered the room, and by arms 5 to be exact, later realizing that Mikasa and Armin weren’t alone but were accompanied by really familiar faces sitting behind his 2 childhood friends lightening him up.

“Oi Eren! Here!” the hyperactive Connie Springer shouts followed by Sasha Blouse’s muffled call thanks to what looks like a whole baked potato in her mouth. 

“Tch, thought you’d lose your way in some wilderness then I’d gladly take your seat beside Mikasa’s forever” Jean bellows slapping both hands on his shoulders as he was about to take a seat between Mikasa and another guy with raven hair and an undercut, a resting scowl on his face as he reads his book.

Mikasa lightly nudges Jean’s side urging him to sit back down before turning to Eren, “Have you eaten Eren?I have a wrapped sandwich and take-out Oolong tea here with me” she says as she reaches for a paper bag beside her.

“We figured you slept past your alarm and possibly missed breakfast so.. There you have it” Armin continues for Mikasa.

“Eren, you’re a Human Physiology major, sleep and nutrition’s like your thing and it’s ironically the very thing you suck on” Jean sneers.

“Shut it Horseface, I had.. Priorities” 

“Why you-!” retorted Jean at the sound of his most disliked nickname.

“Jean that’s enough” somehow Mikasa’s calm voice sounded menacing. It was enough to shut Jean up and throw his hands in surrender even though he kind of provoked Eren in the first place. 

“You just woke up? Damn I bet you skipped the showers, dude” it was Connie’s turn.

“Mhhmm - hmmff” Sasha muffled munching slash speaking? Eren bothers not.

Then Eren hears a noise that sounded like “Tch, brats” at his other side. The guy with the undercut who was dressed in a cream knitted-sweater rolled up to his elbows, black slacks that looked tailor-fit and an equally dark and tailor-fitted coat hung on his shoulders. A thin white scarf on his neck with his overall looked finished by well-polished black leather loafers. He looked rather short Eren noticed... and very annoyed. But he decides to let it go as it’s probably by their group’s ruckus seeing that he was busy reading some book.

With the rumble of his stomach, he decides to profess his chosen degree of Human Physiology and Nutrition by accepting Mikasa’s packed sandwich and begrudgingly, his actual least favorite of all drinks, tea, succumbing to his hunger. 10 minutes pass and the professor has not yet arrived, everyone merely continued what they were doing, chatting up with friends, eating, sleeping, some even started getting up from their seats to meet at some spot in the room to play some game or something.

He felt pretty relaxed in his spot despite the clamor of his blockmates. Having satisfied his hunger and felt the relief, he settled with taking out his pen and a blank notebook, in case reminders were raised for this specific class when the teacher arrives. He takes out his phone, responding to his mother’s text message first hoping to reassure his mother that he hadn’t gotten himself beat up or kidnapped and then to his brother, agreeing at a meeting place with him at some cafe after his classes. Only then leaning back on his seat, hands clasped on his stomach, legs sprawled lightly, head tilted up.

His mind drifted to yesterday’s encounter. _The girl, No. Historia_. How stupid and embarrassed must he have felt. Simultaneously, a lump rising in his throat with the fear that he had scared her. His uncaring facade shaken at the mere sight of her whom he had not seen for almost a decade. Her drastic change in behavior, made him doubt it was really her. For a few days, he watched and grew anxious. Not a single social media app to connect himself with her. But then there she stood at the music shop, standing by the very instruments she’d long known was his favorite. Does she even remember though? Remember me even?

But his thoughts were interrupted by Jean’s newfound rambling.

“Where’s the professor anyway? Don’t tell me they forgot”

“Tch” there it was again.

“If I had known that the professor would be this late. I would have snagged my second breakfast. I might even join my first winter term Equestrian tournament, make it back for my mum’s lunch and the professor would still be absent”, Jean says accompanied by a snort from Sasha at the thought of a second breakfast as well as a snigger from Connie’s direction.

The group of 6 continued their banters for the next couple of minutes or specifically the trio consisting of Sasha, Connie and Jean while the remaining three could merely do as much as disaster control, with the occasional spacing out from Eren’s view. 

Eren noticed how the man would often stare at their group with a rather passive face. A contrast to his scowling features minutes before in response to their group’s ruckus. The brunette could not help but feel uncomfortable at this continued staring. 

A slap on his shoulder wakes him from his thoughts. “Hey, Eren! Seems like you’ve got an admirer” Jean whisper-talks near his ear, though not bothering to lower his voice enough to shun bystanders. Shaking his shoulders, “Go find someone else to bother Jean”

“Seriously, dude, the guy next to you is staring. I haven’t seen you with anyone, not unless you swing the other way. ?”

“And just because someone is staring, you automatically assume they are interested in them?”

“Wouldn’t mind introducing yourself to them, huh?”

“Knock it off, really, he’s probably pissed at us loudmouths”

“You look good together” teases Jean. Ok now he’s being extra annoying today. “Might as well be gloomy together-

“Are you talking about me” this time the voice resonated from the very man the two were definitely talking about. Eren and Jean turned to the raven-haired guy. The other 4 caught in their own conversations were also pulled in by the curious interaction happening beside them. 

“Nope, we weren’t, just nagging this guy about his dirty laundry”, Jean comically replies, his audacity to lie right after his careless bantering with Eren awhile go was enough to elicit an eyebrow twitch from the raven-haired man. Eren could only sweat drop. Great, made an enemy at the start of the semester. Thanks horseface.

The man then stood up. Somehow getting the attention of the room, which immediately led to a domino effect where those that stood up began sitting down from the silence, those that fell asleep, woke up by some miracle and those sat, well, sat even straighter. As he stood, the group noticed the briefcase he pulled from his other side and an school-insignia adorned letter on his other hand, an ensemble they just noticed. Crap

He reached the desk situated at the front of the class and placed his things with a resounding thud. Walking up to the numerous chalkboard, settling at the very middle and began writing. 

**Assoc. Prof. Levi Ackerman, MS, MA, PhD**   
**PRE 121: Professional Ethics**

_Double Crap. The guy was our professor all along. And he just heard us make fun of him._

____

__

Mixed expressions with varying degrees of shock were plastered in the faces of the class, most especially the group of 6 who were sitting closest to him this whole time, all were kind of involved in pissing him off pre-revelation.

“It would be inappropriate to start this class with an apology seeing as we’ve started beyond the expected time.” He turns to the 6, specifically Jean and Eren. “But the initial 20 minutes were a good exercise to get to know each and everyone of us, more naturally”

“I believe you’ll take it as your warm-up exercise for our class, Professional Ethics which by textbook definition is a study of ethical principles and of ethical problems in the professional world. In this class, we’ll be diving into the basic principles of ethics, examines the sources, fundamental principles, and applications of ethical behavior, relationship between personal ethics and social responsibility of organizations; and the stakeholder and apply these ethical principles to different types of organizations such business, nonprofits, government, health care, science, technology, and other professional groups.”

“This course will serve as a prerequisite for your major-focused ethics courses to be taken in your higher years, thus it’s general education status to be attended by either freshmen and/or sophomore students regardless of their majors. Furthermore, by the end of the term, I expect everyone to be equipped with the necessary critical thinking, communicative, competent and collaborative skills.” His stern voice booms throughout the room, eliciting a gulp from a random student. Somehow his voice sounded like he was warning them for the worst to come, a strict professor probably.  
“As for other reminders” He scans the class of young adults. “Classes will start with a 15-minute grace period and with that I expect no excuses for arriving late. Index cards providing name and major to be submitted next class for account and recitation purposes. Grading is 60% examinations, 40% class activities and participation. Expect debates, readings and collaborative works. Everything else is listed on your syllabus, assuming you intend to read them.”

“And.. Personal hygiene is a must” His eyes land on Eren, earning him a gulp from the brunette, trying his best to show his usual uncaring facade but failing miserably.

The professor leans back by the table facing the class, crossing his arms. “It’s best you all take a breather, wouldn’t want a student passing out on their face day” If there was an invisible rope on their necks, it was gone for now. That teacher really does know how to command a presence.

“Let’s start with introductions, I am Dr. Levi Ackerman, I go by Professor Levi. To be brief, I have taken my BA in Philosophy, Concentration in Law, Ethics, and Social Justice here in this university, took up masters in the same field and my Ph.D concentrating in Ethics and Legal studies thus carrying my qualifications to teach this course. In addition to that, I am also part of the university’s research ethics committee which reminds me, we’ll all definitely see each other in review of your thesis proposals and projects in your final year. Which means, not only will you need to pass this class to move up and prepare for your thesis. You’ll also have to go through me to get your thesis approved and finally, graduate” he says rather passively, and as if he wasn’t already physically intimidating.

“Now let’s start at the front, state your name and your major, chosen career in mind” if you have anything to add such as expectations, be my guest”, he beckons, raising his arm to his right. As he does so, the first person on the front stands and does as asked. By the time, it got to Eren’s row, Armin goes first.

“Armin Arlert. Political Science major, BA, sir. I intend to pursue law”

“Mikasa Ackerman. Psychology major with intentions to pursue Criminal Science Analytics.

“Eren Yeager. Bachelor of science in Health and Human Physiology, Would like to pursue a medical degree.

“Any specializations?” The professor, Levi, suddenly speaks interrupting him from sitting down immediately.

 _For the medical degree?_ “Uh, either Neurophysiology or Exercise physiology, sir” with a stiff nod from the professor, he sits.

Reaching the end of the row, it was Jean’s turn. “Jean Kirschtein. Also majoring in Political science. I’m thinking of either going through law school or pursuing a master’s and doctorate degree centering on international diplomacy.

“Sasha Blouse. Studying Food Technology. I’m still deciding whether to work as a food technologist or take up a culinary career by entering the culinary arts.”

“And I’m Jennifer-” a slap on Connie’s head was heard throughout the room accompanied by fits of giggles and laughter as the boy rubbed his head, thanks to Sasha.

“Connie Springer, sir, Agricultural science. I intend to pursue a career as a horticulturist or any just as an agriculturist. Well since I can’t be a cow-OW!” Sasha slaps him again, this time with a notebook in hand”

The class erupts in rounds of laughter again till Levi calls for silence or like a judge calling for order in the order “Alright, alright settle down. Next!”

Introductions continued as students stood up after the other. Eren drowned on his thoughts, swimming from one thought to another. He tries his best to distract himself either by listening or by staring at irrelevant objects. Anything to keep him from thinking about her. 

He remembers the first day he saw her in almost a decade. 9 years to be exact with no such contact. If his jaw did not drop, the box he was holding full of vinyl records did. His feet carried him approaching where she stood. All it took was eye contact and she left just as fast as he blinked. The encounters continued, all of them ending with her dismissal way before he could catch up. For a time, he doubted himself for the eyes he once knew held emotion. Hers were drained of it. This doubt resorts to him merely keeping his distance, watching her, waiting, trying to prove that she is indeed Historia. 

As if fate was playing with him, Eren could not help but jump slightly at the sound of the very name that occupied his thoughts. He turns and his eyes slightly widen.

“My name is Historia Reiss, studying Business Administration as I intend to pursue a career in that field. My only reasons?..” her eyes land on Eren

“To, uhm, be of help to my family” and she breaks eye-contact again.

Armin notices Eren’s change in demeanor. _He looked like he saw a ghost. Reiss. A familiar name. Eren doesn’t seem to be the type of person to follow eminent personalities._ He thinks as he continued to sneak a glance at Eren who was busy staring at the girl. If he was trying to be subtle, he wasn’t exactly doing a good job.

And the introductions soon ended as the last student took his seat. The class visibly relaxed at the thought of an early dismissing seeing that this is the first meeting of the course subject. However, the short-lived relaxation was met by the sound of a chalkboard being lifted to reveal the wide white screen followed by the illuminated square brought by an overhead projector. Finally, flashed on the screen was “Session 1: Introduction to Ethics”

Muffled groans passed around the room earning a ticked eyebrow if one stares hard enough at the professor’s face. The class guessed it doesn’t need an excellent judge to perceive the professor as the type to be strict and straightforward. 

This won’t just be a long morning. “Despite being a general education course, I would expect the highest participation from a lot of you. We begin by discussing the principles of ethics, essentially this is a lecture to lay out the foundations and terms you will need to know to survive this course. Now, let’s begin..” And so started the dreadful semester

~~~~~~~~~

Eren wished he was back in highschool where the sound of a bell would literally save them from being bored to death or dying by anxiety as the teacher calls your name to answer their questions. Academic university life was ten folds harder obviously and funny how the institution believes the older you get, the more you can handle a 2-3 hour straight lecture. He was just glad that he had a notebook. He even thought of going back to his apartment to pick up his laptop for the next class in case the school decided that all professors do lectures on the very first meeting.

“And that’s all for the day” Levi says as he closes his book. “I’ll be posting the reminders again by the course sites and through collective emails, therefore I won’t be hearing any excuses by next week. Dismissed”

The students filed out slowly of the classroom. The group of 6 friends with Jean taking the lead perhaps to avoid the gaze of the professor, made their way out and stand by the hallway corners to meet up. 

“I can’t believe he was our professor the whole time,” Jean says exasperated, rubbing his cheek.

“Did you really say that in front of him?” Sasha asks referring to earlier’s teasing.

“Besides, he exudes terror professor energy,” Connie adds. “Hey Mikasa, you relatives or something?”

“No, haven’t heard of him,” she shrugs “and if I did, I would have at least recognized him and pointed him out as our professor”

“And he looked young too. But I can’t believe he made us wait at the start of the class and THEN start a damn 2-hour lecture” says Jean who earns a shush from the group from the increase in volume.

“It was pretty clever though” adds Armin. “I was impressed at how he fooled us, if his goal was to actually examine his class more naturally, he achieved just that”

“Armin, not all of us love mind games” Connie pats his head which was lightly swatted by the blonde boy with a slight pout of his lips.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the auditorium doors opening and out came the professor. Jean visibly tenses while Eren merely stares at the ground. Levi merely offers a small raise of an eyebrow. Judging by the looks of the 2 boys, particularly Jean, there was an intention to apologize for earlier.

“Uh, I apologize for what we’ve said earlier, Professor. Just wanted to tease my friend here and- well” Jean rubs the back of his head like a comical character.

“Well if you could keep your banters to a minimum that would be preferable. And besides, you might need to improve your ways of interpreting people’s noverbal behaviors so you won’t think staring equals attraction. Get to your next classes” Levi leaves with a wave.

If Jean and Eren could salute they probably would, “Yes professor!”

“One hell of a first day huh?” Armin says, the group staring at the professor’s retreating figure. “Sooo, we’ll still meet at the pub tonight?

“Hell yeah, tradition is tradition! Besides it’s been weeks since we last seen each other from the break” Connie says as he wraps his arms on Sasha and Jean’s shoulders whilst the rest nod in agreement

“Yeah, and I’ll catch up with you guys later. I have to meet my brother this later afternoon too so save me a seat as usual” and he was replied with a chorus of sure and pats on his back as they all part, making their way to their respective departments, the reality of their differing majors. 

Eren, now on his phone, takes his time to skim through his emails for the schedule. But then his vision catches sight of honey blonde and instantly makes his turn to take his chance. As soon as he’s made sure, he sprints to the figure holding what seems to be a small folder and is dressed in pink.

He does what any normal person would do, call out their name. A name which sounded foreign yet familiar to him at the same time. His heart racing, palms and temple starting to sweat.

“Historia!” the figure tenses yet continues her walk.

“Hey! Historia!” “Wait up!”  
A touch on the girl’s elbow signaled their first physical interaction in years. He realized just now how taller he was from her, standing at 6 feet against her 5’2 form. 

“You’re….. You’re Historia right?” His eyes emitting a soft plea. “I- we’ve met at the music shop. Well I’ve been seeing you there before but I guess this is the only chance I got. I- I wasn’t sure.” Fuck, he’s rambling, he never gotten this nervous. “Well but we’ve met before… Historia, It’s me, Eren”

_It’s been years. I found you._

__

__

“Yeah, I’m Historia. Uhm It must be that long, uhm, Eren”

_You never wrote or called._

__

__

“Sooo, university of Eldia huh? We could catch up some time”.

 _I’d love to. She thinks_ “Yeah, but I’m kind of in a run”

_You always are._

__

__

“I’m sorry but I have to get to somewhere...Eren” _It’s really you, Eren_

__

__

And she leaves before he can utter a word or...atleast ask for a number. A black car sits by the university main road, a man, a chauffeur probaby at the front of a car door ready to take his mistress in. When old friends meet again, it’s supposed to be the most wholesome feeling on the world. Not a single word is left unsaid but for them, not a single word was uttered. Only the empty feeling of being left again.

_What happened? Historia.._

__

__

A text message momentarily interrupts his aching thoughts.

Hey party at 8? Same place - Jean

Yeah - Eren 

_She’s really here. He sighs to himself. But he felt as if he was still looking for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, What really happened?


End file.
